


Hell To Pay

by Inkbrush



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demon Hierarchy, Demon Magic, F/M, Powerful Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Strong Trixie, Teenage Trixie, hell politics, set in Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbrush/pseuds/Inkbrush
Summary: Lucifer returns to Hell after a fight with Chloe. The Detective falls into a non-aging coma caused by a demon. Ten years later, Trixie marches into the Devil's throne room to tell him to wake up her mom or else.In Lucifer's demon court, where enemies and friends alike can literally change their faces, Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie must find the perpetrator and bring them to justice before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

"You're such an ass!"

 

Her mother's scream startled Trixie from her book, titled  _Myths and Legends of the Demon World._

 

Lucifer's voice followed. "Come now, Detective, I'm sure we can work this out."

 

Trixie hid her book under her pillow, sure her mother wouldn't approve of such reading material. She'd probably try to replace it with a book about fairy tales and princesses. Peeking around the corner of her bedroom doorframe, Trixie saw her mom and Lucifer standing rigidly by the front door.

 

"This is the last straw, Lucifer! Get out my house and don't come back!"

 

Trixie wasn't following – she'd missed the first part of the conversation.

 

Lucifer's face took on the look of a kicked puppy. " _Detective–_  "

 

"Out!"

 

Lucifer held up his hands in placation. "Tell you what, I'll leave and you can give me a call when your bewildering human heart wants me back."

 

"Go to hell!"

 

Trixie's fingers clenched around the doorframe. Her mom never swore, and she'd  _never_  been this mad at Lucifer before.

 

"You know what, Detective, that might not be such a bad idea. A life on Earth without you in it would hardly be bearable." Flirting again.

 

" _Goodbye_ , Lucifer," said her mother.

 

"Farewell, Detective." Lucifer tipped his hat, smiled his Lucifer smile, and the door clicked shut behind him.

 

That was when her mother turned, saw the top of Trixie's head peeking out, said "Trixie, I'm—", put a hand to her forehead, stumbled and collapsed to the ground.

 

"Mommy!" Trixie yelled shrilly. She dropped down beside her mom's body and tried to shake her awake. "Mom! Wake up!" Her mother was breathing, but Trixie was suddenly finding it very hard to. "MOMMY!"

 

Trixie wrenched open the front door and ran a few steps out onto the porch. "Lucifer!" Her voice was high-pitched, pleading. He wasn't there. The sun was setting. Everything was still and silent. How could the world be so silent when something so terrible had happened? It didn't make sense. Lucifer was gone. Her mom had fallen down. Nothing made sense.

 

Something glinted in the rays of the dying sun, sitting on the porch railing. Trixie picked it up. A silver coin, carved with the shape of a goat's head. She knew who this belonged to.

 

She ran back inside to call 911 and wait for her mom to wake up.

 

-000-

 

It had been ten years since Lucifer left.

 

Chloe Decker never woke up.

 

As the now eighteen-year-old girl stood outside the massive double doors to Hell's throne room, she felt the last ten years flash before her eyes. Her mother had been in a coma since Trixie was seven. When it was found that she wasn't aging at all while in the coma, Trixie suspected the supernatural. While scientists and doctors had dithered over the correct course of action behind hospital glass, Trixie had turned to magic. She'd always known Lucifer was the Devil, even though her mom had never been able to admit it to herself.

 

Trixie's interest in the supernatural grew into obsession. If her dad had ever noticed or cared, he didn't show it. He was always busy with work.

 

The first chance she'd gotten, she'd visited LUX, only to find an exuberant Maze locking the doors.

 

"We're finally going back," Maze had said, "Going home." Her face-splitting smile was a departure from her usually mopey presence, and Trixie felt a great foreboding, as if everything was about to change.

 

She'd hadn't seen either Maze or Lucifer again. She'd remembered Lucifer's words about calling, but her mom's phone had shattered in the fall and all the data had been lost – including Lucifer's phone number.

 

Now she stood on the precipice of all she'd learnt and all she'd ever worked toward. Reaching Lucifer's throne in Hell.

 

She was here for one reason and one reason only: to find Lucifer Morningstar, drag him back to Los Angeles by any means necessary, and make him wake up her mother. Trixie didn't know if Lucifer had been the cause of the collapse, but either way she was going to make him fix it.

 

She pushed open the doors and strode in, heeled black boots striking against the grey marble floor. She'd stepped onto a mezzanine, a railing ahead of her, and beside her a long descent of steps trailing down along the wall. Trixie peered down over the railing. She was deep underground, and the cavernous room below looked like it had been carved out of the rock itself. The walls were black and craggy, the floors smooth marble. The ceiling stretched away into darkness.

 

The floor below was packed wall to wall with people. Well, they looked like people, but Trixie would bet they weren't.

 

_Lucifer's demon court._

 

Interspersed among them were scantily-clad and promiscuous dancers. Rock music seemed to beat out of the rock itself. Trixie made her way slowly down the stairs. The whole scene reminded Trixie of what little she'd seen of LUX before it had closed forever. Trust Lucifer to model his club after Hell. No wonder he hadn't wanted to go back underground. He'd been able to get the experience of his wanton den of iniquity without any of the actual responsibility. Curse him.

 

On the other side of the room atop a dais was a black twisting throne. The dark silhouette of a man lounged in the throne. She had waited so long for this moment. She reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

A demon was talking to Lucifer, and as she began to push through the crowd, she heard the demon's words. "Are you sure we should go through with this? Is a human really that important?"

 

"Although he is a vile little human, he has been a valuable ally. We will extend the hand of friendship and dispose of him later should I deem necessary," said Lucifer.

 

"Humans lives are worth nothing, Your Majesty. Have you considered if your time in the human world is swaying your judgement?"

 

Even Trixie – a human with no knowledge of demon customs – knew this was a dangerous statement. Her thoughts were backed up by the room as multiple horrified gasps echoed around her.

 

If looking intimidating while rising from a chair was an art form, Lucifer would have been a professional. As he stood, the courtiers within a five-metre radius of the offending demon retreated from him like a wave, leaving him occupying a bare patch of floor.

 

"Excuse me. Coming through. Sorry. Excuse me." Trixie was all pushes and elbows as the crowd thickened closer to the front.

 

Lucifer advanced on the demon like a lion would a gazelle, except his time the gazelle was fully aware and had no escape. And the lion was the epitome of evil itself. The demon backed up on instinct and began apologising frantically. Lucifer's eyes glowed hell-fire red. The demon cried out and tripped over his own feet in a backwards step, sending him sprawling on the floor. The eyes that stared up at Lucifer dilated in pure terror.

 

There was a sound like an umbrella opening and two giant black exploded from Lucifer's back. The other demons cringed away, back-stepping, putting as much space between Lucifer and the demon on the floor as physically possible.

 

"Please!" said the demon, "Please don't hurt me!"

 

Lucifer seemed to pay no heed as he leaned down over the demon, nails extending into claws.

 

The demon opened his mouth to again but the words that echoed around the room didn't come from him.

 

" _LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!_ "

 

Trixie stood at the front of the crowd, voice hoarse and triumphant. A woman nearby eyed her with bewilderment and a little bit of fear. Perhaps they all thought she was crazy for addressing Lucifer with his human pseudonym.

 

Slowly, Lucifer's back straightened, and he turned to her.

 

Their eyes met.

 

Brown and red.

 

Human and Angel.

 

Mortal and Immortal.

 

The sharp-toothed smile of the Devil King bled from his face. His eyes returned to normal and he looked exactly how she remembered him. Dashing and slightly ethereal.

 

" _Beatrice_ ," said Lucifer. She'd shocked the devil; this must have put her on a world record list.

 

Trixie marched toward Lucifer, heels clicking aggressively.

 

"Beatrice, what are you—" Lucifer was cut off as Trixie slapped him hard across the face. His head barely moved. In fact, Trixie thought he might have simply moved it on purpose to humour her. Or to perhaps stop her from breaking her hand. The bastard.

 

Before she could say another word, a collective gasp exploded from the mouth of every demon in the room. There were a few growls too. All at once, every weapon, every claw and every talon in the room was drawn.

 

Alarms screeched in Trixie's mind.

 

Lucifer raised a hand to the cheek she'd just slapped. "Stand down," he said into the air absentmindedly. Reluctantly, weapons were sheathed, though many still glared death at her.

 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," said Trixie.

 

"You actually slapped me.  _Beatrice_ …" That one word was laced with so much fatherly affection it irked Trixie to the bone. "You grew into quite the capable young lady."

 

"You don't get to say that. You're not my dad.  _It's been ten years._  Ten years since you left Mom in a coma and pissed off back to Hell.  _Do you know how hard it is to get here?_  You give the phrase 'going off the grid' entirely new meaning." Trixie jabbed a finger into Lucifer's chest. "Lucifer Morningstar, so help me, you will return to LA and wake up my mom."

 

"The detective is in a coma," said Lucifer, worried.

 

"Yes,  _you ass_. The one  _you caused_  when you left."

 

"I most certainly  _did not_." Offended, though not at her.

 

Trixie was pulled up short. Out of all the things she'd expected, denial wasn't one of them. "How do you explain it then?"

 

Lucifer's brow was furrowed. "The detective has been in a coma. For ten years." His eyes were slightly glazed over, staring into nothingness, disbelieving.

 

"Yes, that's what I said. Would you try to keep up."

 

A demon with a pair of insect-like antennae sticking out the top of his green hair chose this moment to interject.

 

"Your Majesty, who is this?"

 

Lucifer's attention wrenched to the demon, then back to Trixie. "Ah yes, best I inform the polluted posse of your identity before they tear you to ribbons." Lucifer didn't raise his voice, but it carried. "Alright, listen up. This here is Beatrice Decker. She is not to be harmed on pain of death, nor her family or anyone close to her. If I find even a hair on her head has been touched, I will personally ensure the deepest pits of Hell will seem like a daydream in comparison to what you'll experience. We clear?"

 

A mumbled assent passed through the crowd.

 

"I said,  _are we clear_?" Lucifer's eyes blazed red.

 

All at once, the right hand of every demon curled into a fist and shot to their hearts, like a roman centurion's salute of fealty. Lucifer smiled waspishly, eyes turning brown again. "Fantastic. Now get out."

 

After the room had cleared, Lucifer continued. "Now tell me, dear Beatrice, how on earth did you get here? As you said, we don't exactly have an express shuttle."

 

Oh, so it was "dear Beatrice" now? At least that was better than "small child" or "offspring".

 

Trixie pulled something round and glinting silver from her pocket. Lucifer's coin. "This. Good for one trip though, unfortunately. So I'm not going back without you. Just how I wanted it."

 

Lucifer's smile was wide with affection. " _Beatrice dear, you sly little minx._  How ever did you figure out how it works?"

 

"Ten years is a long time to research. And information on Hell magic isn't exactly easy to find. But I figured it out. It's a Bonded Object – connected to the place the spell was cast."

 

Lucifer collapsed into his throne and looked impressed. "That's wonderful, my dear, but that still doesn't answer the question. That explains how you got to Hell. I want to know how you got  _here_ , into my castle. I'm thinking I might have to up my guard detail."

 

Trixie smiled triumphantly. "Oh, getting past your guards was easy. I just told them you were my father."

 

Lucifer chuckled, deep and honeyed. "Oh dear. And they believed you?" He looked over Trixie's outfit. "Of course they did. You look the part. Like a bona fide denizen of Hell if ever I saw one. Do they have demon fashion magazines in the human world now? I wouldn't put it past Maze."

 

Trixie had developed a gothic clothing style. Black leather, piercings, boots and all.

 

"We're not here to talk about my clothes."

 

Lucifer's expressed passed into worry again. "Ah yes, the Detective. Are you absolutely sure she's been in a coma all this time?"

 

"I'm sure."

 

"Then how do you explain the text I received days after your mum and I fought? It said and I quote: 'I hate you. Don't come near me or my family ever again.'" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was rather crass of the Detective at the time, but nevertheless, I gave her space. All my texts rebounded. It was rather frustrating. I went to her house, but I could no longer feel her presence there. And there was a note on the door that said she'd left town and not to follow her."

 

"That doesn't make any sense. You couldn't feel Mom's presence because she was in the hospital. She didn't move out of town. And your texts rebounded because her phone broke. And she absolutely couldn't have sent you a text as – and you may have missed this –  _she's been in a coma for ten years_."

 

"Yes," said Lucifer. "I know."

 

"So?"

 

" _So_ , someone set it up, is  _so_. Someone wanted your mum and I away from each other." A look of realisation settled over his face. "So I would return to Hell. And I fell for it." Lucifer's eyes were hard. "I have to talk to your mum. We're leaving to see her at the earliest opportunity. I'm going to find out who did this. The Detective will be able to help."

 

Lucifer stood from the throne.

 

"And what'll happen to the person who set this up?"  _Or demon,_  added Trixie silently. The blood was boiling in her veins.

 

Lucifer smiled and his eyes blazed red. If she hadn't been Trixie, it would have sent a shiver down her spine.

 

"Quite simply, my dear, there'll be Hell to pay."

 

\-------00-------

**LUCIFER**

\-------00-------

 

**^^^**

**That is supposed to be the opening title card for an episode. You just have to imagine the guitar riff ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tell me what you think of the eighteen-year-old strong version of Trixie!  
> Do you like her as a lead? I hope you can see her non-stop determination at work. She's a girl on a mission. :)  
> Chloe's coming soon!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated and inspire me to write more! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

Trixie sat in Hell’s largest guest bedroom, looking over the curved black demon dagger she’d had sheathed at her hip. She’d taken it from one of Maze’s boxes the day she’d found the demon packing.

 

Lucifer had asked her to wait a couple of hours and get some rest before they headed back to LA. He’d wanted to leave leave right away, but there were matters of cosmic importance he’d had to take care of first. Matters which if not addressed would signal the First Armageddon. He said he’d come for her as soon as he was ready.

 

Trixie had waited ten years. She could wait a couple more hours.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

Trixie stood rigidly and gripped the dagger. “Who is it?”

 

A pause. “I have your dinner,” said a voice from behind the door.

 

“Come in.” Trixie suddenly hoped this wasn’t a vampire situation, and hoped even more strongly that _she_ wasn’t about to be the dinner.

 

The demon that came through the door had cat ears pulled back against his head and was holding a bowl filled with steaming brown liquid and floating chunks of meat. He scurried over to the bedside table, avoiding her eyes, and placed it down carefully. The small clank the bowl made against the table made the demon flinch.

 

“Are you alright?” asked Trixie, cocking her head.

 

The demon turned wide eyes on her, like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh yes, I’m fine, miss – I mean, milady.”

 

“You don’t have to call me that,” said Trixie, sheathing her dagger.

 

“You’re the king’s daughter, are you not?” Puzzled.

 

“Uhh— Yes. I am,” said Trixie. Truth had no place in protecting yourself from demon hoards.

 

“Well then, here’s your dinner, milady.” He gestured at the bowl and bowed. “I’ll be going now.”

 

As he went to back out, Trixie said, “Wait.” Alarms were going off in her head. She knew better than to accept food from a demon. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday. “I can’t eat this. I can’t be sure it isn’t poisoned.”

 

The cat demon’s eyes went wide again. “I assure you, milady, no one would dare poison you after what the king said in the throne room.” Then quieter, “He’s scary.”

 

Trixie frowned. “Still. Could you ask Lucifer to come here and check it?”

 

It took the demon a moment to process that request. “ _Me?_ Ask… Talk to… I don’t think so, milady. I don’t think I even have the right to do that.”

 

Trixie’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I’m only a common demon. I work in the kitchen. I wouldn’t be allowed.”

 

Trixie sighed in exasperation. “Fine. How about I write you a note? From me to Lucifer, saying what I want. Then you don’t even have to talk to him. Just hand him the piece of paper.” Trixie scrounged a note book and pen from her shoulder bag and scribbled.

 

_Lucifer,_

_I need your help for a moment checking for poison in my food. ~~Sorry to bother you with your important work.~~_

_Please don’t obliterate this demon. He’s doing his best._

_Trixie._

The demon took the note hesitantly. Trixie smiled kindly at him. “Thanks—uh…”

 

“Corris,” squeaked the demon.

 

“Thanks, Corris.”

 

Trixie hoped the note would reach its destination.

 

\---000---

 

Lucifer strode into the room trailing black smoke, Corris padding in on his heels, then hovering by the door.

 

“I know you needed help, my dear, but did you have to send the most snivelling demon in the place?” Lucifer jerked his head at the cat-demon.

 

“You didn’t hurt him, did you?” Sharply.

 

The Devil looked wounded. “Of course not. I only punish the guilty, remember? Plus, he’s much too easily scared.” Lucifer bared sharp teeth at Corris playfully. The cat-demon squeaked and stepped backwards, only for his back to hit the wall. “See?” Lucifer jerked his head toward the trembling demon.

 

“Stop messing around!” Trixie whacked Lucifer’s arm softly with the back of her hand. “I won’t take you from your important business for long. The sooner we get back to Mom the better. I just need you tell me if this stew is poisoned.” She gestured to it.

 

“Right,” said Lucifer. He waved his hand and mist rose from the stew, forming the shape of a giant teardrop. “If the droplet turns blue, you’re good to go. If it turns red…” Lucifer turned his head toward Corris. “Well… then we’ll have a problem.”

 

Lucifer waved his hand at the teardrop of mist.

 

It changed colour.

 

Red.

 

Oh no.

 

Lucifer’s nails were suddenly claws as he turned toward Corris, who looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. His pupils were dilated, equal parts bamboozled and terrified.

 

“Well well,” said Lucifer, all playfulness gone, “Looks like we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I felt this was a really good cliff-hanging place to end, so I had to go with my gut and end it here. Don't worry, the next chapter is pre-written and is going up tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! Without you guys, this fic wouldn't see the light of day! You're all the best!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, even just a few words. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Before she could blink, Lucifer had his fist clenched in Corris’s collar and was slamming him back against the wall. The room seemed to darken.

 

“ _You dare—_ ” began Lucifer, eyes flickering red.

 

“Wait!” said Trixie, “Don’t be an idiot, Lucifer!”

 

The Devil turned his head and glowing eyes toward her. “He brought you poisoned food!”

 

“It obviously wasn’t him who wanted to poison me!” said Trixie, marching closer. “Look at him! Do you really think he’d have the backbone?”

 

“I didn’t know,” pleaded Corris frantically, cat ears pulled all the way back, “I swear I didn’t. I’m sorry!”

 

Lucifer eased the pressure a little and looked him in the eyes. “So what _do_ you desire, little demon?” The air was suddenly filled with static and Corris’s face softened.

 

“I just… don’t want to die… for I crime I didn’t know I was committing.”

 

“I thought your creepy eye voodoo made people tell you their _long-term_ desires?” said Trixie.

 

“Yes,” said Lucifer, letting go entirely and returning to Trixie’s side, “Key word there being ‘people’. Demons are wired a little differently. They’re creatures of passion, my dear. They live in the moment. You humans are the ones with lifelong goals.”

 

Corris raised a hand to his heart, breathing in great gasps, unsure if he was alive or not. Trixie could practically hear his heartbeat.

 

“If you didn’t know, then who gave you the fun little death-stew?” asked Lucifer.

 

Corris didn’t look Lucifer in the eyes, though Trixie could see he was panicked. He shrunk back as far as the wall would allow. “I don’t know! I swear! I just picked it up from the kitchen. I have no idea how the poison got in there.”

 

“Well then,” said Lucifer, frowning, “Excuse me, my dear, but I have a chef to question. You…” He glared at the cat-demon. “Don’t ever talk to my daughter again. Get out.”

 

Corris squeaked his acceptance and bolted out the door.

 

“Your daughter?” said Trixie. As the Devil strode out the door, he turned his head back to her.

 

“Your façade, dear Beatrice, not mine. Just keeping up appearances.” He winked, then was gone, leaving Trixie feeling oddly warm inside. The quicker they got back to LA, the better.

 

\---000---

 

Finally finished with his work, Lucifer and Trixie stood side by side in the throne room.

 

“So since I’ve already used the coin, how are we getting back?” asked Trixie.

 

Lucifer chuckled and dug his hand into his pocket. His fingers uncurled to reveal a heap of goat-engraved silver coins. “You think I don’t have stacks of these? Tightly locked up, of course. You don’t want your everyday demon getting a hold on your Plane Teleporter. Trust me, it doesn’t end well. I trust you’ve heard of Atlantis? There was a reason it sunk.” He tucked them back in his pocket.

 

Trixie tried to ignore that statement, then suddenly remembered something that had been brewing on her mind.

 

“Lucifer…”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

Trixie frowned. “You weren’t going to kill Corris, were you?” The demon was one of Lucifer’s own people, surely he wouldn’t have…

 

Lucifer looked confused and cocked his head.

 

“The demon that brought my food.”

 

Lucifer’s expression cleared. “Ah. No, I wasn’t going to kill him. I just needed to scare him a little. I’m not a completely heartless monster. Everyone knows a Cat Demon wouldn’t have the courage to pull off an assassination attempt.” Lucifer looked at her pointedly. “But while we’re on the subject, there are things you need to know. Firstly, the chef didn’t know anything, which was quite frustrating. And second, you shouldn’t feel sorry for that demon.”

 

“I can feel sorry for whoever I want.”

 

“Beatrice.” Lucifer’s voice was suddenly dark. “You need to understand. That _thing_ …it’s a _monster_ … it’s not some poor little boy you have to protect. You got lucky before, _so_ lucky that it didn’t want you dead, _or_ _you would be_.” Lucifer took Trixie by the forearms and looked into her eyes. His eyes were earnest brown. “Listen to me, Beatrice. _You cannot trust demons_. They will take the form of that which you most love, or which you most hate, or whatever will throw you most off guard. They are _always_ trying to lower your defences. It’s in their nature to trick, to wheedle, to _backstab_ and kill. No matter what relationship you _think_ you might have with them, they would sell it for _peanuts_ if it suited their desires. You must _promise_ me, Beatrice, _promise me_ , you will not get attached.”

 

Trixie felt a well of righteous indignation well up inside of her. How dare he! Trixie shoved Lucifer away, sending him stumbling a pace. “I am not a _child_! I know not to trust demons! I’m not an _idiot_!”

 

“I’m only trying to keep you safe—”

 

“You’re not my father!” Her voice echoed around the room. “I don’t need your help and I never will! All I want is to go to back to LA and have Mom wake up. _That’s all_.”

 

Lucifer sighed and raised his hands in surrender. “Very well.” He extended a hand to her. “Shall we?”

 

Though it rankled, Trixie clasped his hand. She’d put this behind her for now. Lucifer seemed as if he already had. He dug into his pocket and threw a coin into the air.

 

It soared toward the vaulted ceiling, spun twice on its axis, then burst into flame.

 

At first nothing happened, then the floor and ceiling and walls seemed to lurch around her.

 

The world spun.

 

Suddenly, she lost her hold on Lucifer’s hand and was crashing hard to the tarmac.

 

Owww.

 

… Tarmac?

 

Trixie looked up and saw Lucifer holding out a hand to her. They were in an outdoor carpark. “Rough landing? You’d think you’ve never teleported across planes before.”

 

Trixie refused the hand and got up herself, dusting herself off, trying to ignore the stink of petrol and heat of the sun on the bitumen. “Where are we?”

 

Lucifer pointed to a huge sign.

 

_LOS ANGELES GENERAL HOSPITAL_

 

“Oh.”

 

“Let’s go, shall we?” Lucifer was already walking toward the giant glass sliding doors.

 

“Wait up!” called Trixie, having to jog to match his pace. “How come your coin burned away but mine was fine?”

 

Lucifer shrugged as he strode through the doors whooshing mechanically open. “Perhaps you got a dud. Faulty manufacturing still exists in Hell, you know.”

 

“Right…”

 

Lucifer walked straight past the reception desk, ignoring the yells of the hospital staff as they tried to stop him, Trixie on his heels. “Lead the way.”

 

Trixie walked the path to her mother’s hospital room she’d tread countless times before. It was the same, except this time the idea that her mother would awaken wasn’t mired in the false hope of a child.

 

It was a real possibility.

 

Finally.

 

She’d waited so long. Her dreams were finally coming true.

 

They entered the room. Trixie saw her mother lying on her back, in the same spot she’d been in for the past ten years.

 

“ _Fix her,_ ” said Trixie.

 

“Detective,” breathed Lucifer, falling into a chair by the bedside. Security guards ran up to the door, which slammed shut and on its own. The window was closed. There was no wind. They yanked the handle down over and over, yelling something she couldn’t make out through the glass, but the door had locked itself.

 

“Detective, I’m so sorry,” breathed Lucifer. Eyes filled with pain turned to Trixie. “Beatrice, there’s nothing I can say that can apologise enough.”

 

Trixie felt her breath catch at the look in his eyes. She’d always thought Lucifer was the reason for all this. She hadn’t even considered that he might have been a victim too. A victim of a larger plot to get him to return to Hell. He wasn’t taking it well.

 

“But hopefully this can be a start.” Lucifer rose from the chair and leaned over her mother.

 

He swept back a rampant lock of blonde hair and pressed his lips to her forehead.

 

He straightened, and Trixie said “When—” as her mother eyes flew open, her chest heaving as she took in a giant breath.

 

“MOM!” screamed Trixie, vaulting into her mother’s arms. Her mom seemed startled, and Trixie pulled away, tears in her eyes. “Mom! You’re awake! You’re finally awake!”

 

Chloe Decker had a look of bewilderment on her face as she scanned Trixie’s features. “Sorry, but who are you?”

 

Trixie felt a sinking feeling in her chest, constricting her heart. “Mom. It’s me.”

 

A moment passed.

 

Long.

 

Painful.

 

“ _Trixie?_ ” said her mother, disbelieving.

 

“I know I look different now. I’m sorry.” Trixie was crying.

 

“Oh Trixie,” said her mom, pulling her into a crushing hug, “I love you. I love you so much.” She pulled away again, looking her in the eye. “What happened? How long have I been asleep?”

 

“Ten years,” said Lucifer, “And it’s my fault, Detective.”

 

Detective Decker turned her head to Lucifer. “Lucifer… You did this?”

 

“I didn’t _do_ it. At least give me that much. But it was… my fault.”

 

Trixie spun on Lucifer and said the words she never thought she’d utter. “It was _not_ your fault! You were set up.”

 

They explained the situation to Chloe. “Do you know why you might have passed out, Detective? Did you see anything right before it happened?”

 

Chloe pressed a hand to her forehead. “I think… I think there was a bright red light, then a symbol flashed, like a twisty vine. It was in a shape. A heart, I think.” She looked up at Lucifer. “How is that possible? Why was I hallucinating?”

 

“Ahh, of course!” Lucifer grimaced. “An Eros Binder.”

 

“A what now?” asked Chloe, deadpan. Trixie thought she must be turning off to Lucifer’s so-called ‘metaphors’ again.

 

“An Eros Binder, Detective. It’s a demon spell that enacts when a couple has an argument – broken if the couple kiss. A bit too lovey-dovey for my tastes. It’s usually used for pranks. A poor sap was given donkey ears once. Good luck getting a kiss from your beloved with the ears of an ass.”

 

“Even if this nonsense was true, that doesn’t make any sense,” said Chloe.

 

“I don’t think you’ve ever seen donkey ears, Detective. They flop everywhere.”

 

“Not that! We’re not a couple.”

 

“It seemed the ether of the universe thinks otherwise,” said Lucifer, smiling with unrestrained glee, “Perhaps work partners count as couples now.” Lucifer’s voice turned serious. “Whoever it was that put the Binder on you, they’ll know you’re awake now. They’ll be coming for you again, and they’ll stop at nothing to keep us apart. I have to keep you safe.”

 

“I don’t need your help, Lucifer. I can take care of myself.”

 

“No, Detective. You don’t understand. You’re in danger. You’re going to be hunted by demons.”

 

Chloe groaned at the ceiling. “Not this again.”

 

“ _Detective_ —” said Lucifer.

 

“Lucifer, I think you should go,” said Chloe.

 

Lucifer’s eyes were hard. “You think I’d make the same mistake again? I’m not going anywhere, Detective.”

 

“I can’t accept that this was caused by monsters,” said Chloe.

 

“ _Demons_ , Detective. And there’s only one place where I can protect you all the time. If we go there, it’ll stop the demons crossing over to the human world to find you and wreaking havoc amongst the populace.”

 

“And what place is that? Wait, let me guess. _Hell?_ ” said Chloe, humouring him.

 

Lucifer smiled. “Exactly! You’re quite good at this. Here’s the deal…”

 

Trixie knew the Devil didn’t say those words lightly. Her mom reached for a cup of water by the bed and began to drink.

 

Lucifer continued. “I take you back to Hell and announce our engagement—”

 

Chloe choked on the water. “Our _WHAT_?”

 

“Let me finish, Detective. We won’t really be tying the knot, but if my demons think we will, they’ll all protect you, even when we’re not in the same room. _Think about it._ With an entire castle of demons ready to claw your enemies’ eyes out, you’d be nigh invincible. You’d be, essentially, the Queen of Hell. While we’re there, we can work together to solve the mystery of who set all this up.” Lucifer smirked. “And punish them accordingly, of course. You’ll find the rules in Hell are a little looser than the LAPD.”

 

Lucifer turned to Trixie. “And Beatrice. How would you like to be a Princess of Hell?”

 

\--00--

 

While Trixie opened and closed her mouth, trying to find an answer. Ridiculously, the first thing out of her mouth was, “Do I have to wear a dress?”

 

Lucifer looked mock-offended. “Of course not! You’ll have free pick of the wardrobe, my dear.”

 

Chloe didn’t seem to be listening. She probably just took it for meaningless banter. “Lucifer, I want to find out how this happens as much as the next person, but it wasn’t necessarily set up by someone. It could have been a freak accident. People have random heart attacks all the time. It could be like that.”

 

“Detective, you don’t understand. The coma wasn’t just keeping you asleep, it was putting your entire being into stasis. Your body and your mind, even _your aural footprint_ was hanging in limbo. You’d think in ten years you would have aged somehow. A wrinkle, a grey hair. But look…” Lucifer produced a mirror out of nowhere and handed it to her. “Nothing. _It’s weird_.”

 

Chloe stared at her reflection. As much as she hated playing into Lucifer’s delusions, he had a point. She glanced at Trixie, then back at Lucifer. “There has to be an explanation.”

 

“There’s a simple explanation, Detective. As I’ve been trying to tell you. Magic.”

 

This was tedious. “It’s true, mom. Magic is real. The Devil thing, the Hell thing, it’s all true. I know it’s hard to understand, but Lucifer’s right.”

 

Chloe stared in dismay at her daughter. “Trix, you _know_ it’s not true.”

 

“This is taking too much time!” Trixie cracked. “Would you please just show her the wings?”

 

“Ah…” Lucifer hesitated. “That’s not a good idea. The last time it happened, it didn’t go too well.” Right, his therapist. Doctor Martin had cut him off for days. “I think it’ll be easier if we simply take her to Hell. Such revelations are usually best taken all at once. Sort of short-circuits the brain and forces it to adapt… Well either that or she’ll become a blubbering mess. But that usually only happens to the weaker souls. And you, Detective…” Lucifer turned back to Chloe. “Are the strongest soul I’ve ever met.”

 

“So upsy-daisy!” Lucifer took Chloe by the hand and dragged her to her feet, frowning at the sight of her hospital gown. A neatly folded pile of Chloe’s clothes materialised on a nearby table and Lucifer put them into her arms. “Kindly change into these. Then we can find some solid ground and get the hell-bus moving!”

 

“Urhh,” said Chloe as she walked into a little connecting bathroom. She emerged, now wearing her own clothes, probably too disorientated to wonder where they’d come from. She was probably in so much shock, the situation hadn’t really fully occurred to her yet.

 

“Here,” said Lucifer, and handed over her gun, “You might need this.” She holstered it wordlessly.

 

The door sprung open at their approach and they walked into the hallway. The armed men outside the door made an attempt at threatening and lecturing but they somehow pushed past them without much trouble. Then people in white medical cloaks were there, pestering, babbling about miraculous recoveries, and Lucifer leaned in and whispered something in one of the female’s ears. She blushed and stepped back, seemingly melting over what he’d just said, and calling the others back too. Trixie didn’t want to know.

 

They finally extricated themselves and came out into the carpark again.

 

“I need to call Dan. He needs to know I’m awake. And I need to see him.” Chloe reached into her pocket.

 

“Your phone smashed ten years ago, Mom. Here, you can use mine.” Trixie handed over her phone. “And there might be a problem with seeing Dad. He’s in Bern.”

 

Chloe’s fingers stilled on the keys, number half dialled. “Bern as in _Switzerland_?”

 

“Yeah. He got called out a while ago. Some important police business.”

 

“Oh. Well I’m sure we can get a flight there, or he’ll be able to come here,” said Chloe.

 

Lucifer grimaced. “As much as I’d love to reunite with Detective Douche, whoever did this already knows you’re awake, Detective. And they’re not going to wait for us to hop on a plane to Switzerland for…” Lucifer looked up at the sky, as if it would tell him how far away Switzerland was, as if he could somehow sense it. “I’d say fifteen hours. We might not even make Swiss soil. Some demons have wings.”

 

The implication of that statement made Trixie shiver and she suddenly felt in over her head. Someone, whoever it was, was coming for them, possibly with a herd of demons at their command, demons that could fly and probably had very sharp teeth and claws and…

 

_Get a grip. You literally have_ Lucifer _on your side. You know he won’t let any demons hurt you._

 

“Please, don’t let me stop you from calling, but in regards to seeing… How about I send Maze to find Detective Espinoza and bring him to Hell later, once we’re all secure?” said Lucifer.

 

“Again with the ‘Hell’? Lucifer, will you be seriou—” Chloe cut off. In fact, the entire world cut off. Everything went black.

 

\----000----

 

Lucifer swore internally. The Detective’s mouth was open a little, and still. Beatrice’s hand was frozen at the ear she was scratching.

 

“ _Great._ ” Lucifer spun and standing across the carpark was one of the people he had been trying very hard to avoid. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Brother?”

 

“Luci,” said Amenadiel, “What are you up to this time? You know it’s a security risk to bring humans to Hell.”

 

“I think this time we can make an exception, Brother. They are in mortal danger. Because of me.”

 

Amenadiel was already shaking his head. “We can’t make exceptions. No matter who it is. Those are the rules.”

 

“Yes, we all know how much I love rules,” said Lucifer.

 

“Luci, you _can’t_.”

 

“Yes I can, and I will, so if you wouldn’t mind undoing your wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey, we can all get back to—"

 

“Very well,” said Amenadiel, and lifted his hand into the air palm-up. “If I can’t talk you out of it, I’ll simply render it impossible.”

 

“What are you—” The stack of four Plane Teleporter coins flew from Lucifer’s pocket faster than he could blink and were in Amenadiel’s palm in an instant. “No! Return my belongings, Brother!” Lucifer’s wings snapped opened.

 

“I’m doing what’s best—” said Amenadiel. With a yell, Lucifer leaped forward and slammed his Armani boot into the tarmac. The earth rumbled and the tarmac cracked in two before Lucifer’s boot. The fissure sped toward Amenadiel as if shot from a slingshot, rumbling and widening all the way. At the last moment, Amenadiel opened his wings and hovered a few paces above the ground, the space he’s just been standing now a deep black pit.

 

“Return my coins _now!_ Brother, they will _die_!” With a burst of wings, Lucifer was hovering in the air, and when no answer was forthcoming, he sped toward Amenadiel in a black blur. He saw a look of remorse cross his brother’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, Brother,” said Amenadiel, just as they collided. Amenadiel vanished. Just like that. Poof! Nothing!

 

Lucifer pulled up, wings flapping languidly, hovering in mid-air, and turned back to the Detective and Beatrice.

 

Then time returned to normal. The two females blinked.

 

Then they saw him above the giant fissure.

 

Flying.

 

“Oh no,” said Beatrice.

 

Whoops.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back!  
> Real life has been really tough at the moment but I'm not abandoning my fics.   
> Thank you all for your patience and support :) Your comments and follows make my day.
> 
> Feel free to comment if you liked this chapter and/or would like more. :) Even just a bit of encouragement for the constantly tired author is always great.  
> You're all the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer knew that Chloe Decker could adapt to anything, but the rate at which she was able to reconcile this in her head was astonishing. It was completely, shatteringly different to when he’d revealed himself to Linda. But then again, had he really thought anything could break the Detective? Of course not.

 

He touched down on the ground, held up his hands, opened his mouth to explain.

 

“I knew it!” said Chloe.

 

Lucifer blinked. “Pardon?”

 

Chloe scrunched her hands into her hair. “I’m not crazy. Ha! I knew it! You really are the Devil.”

 

Lucifer looked perplexed. “It was never a secret, Detective.”

 

“Yes, but there was never any proof, and now—” She gestured to his wings.

 

“You’re taking this better than I expected,” said Lucifer.

 

“Me too,” said Trixie.

 

“Oh no, don’t worry, I’ll have a full freak out later for sure. But for now… Everything makes so much more _sense_ now.” Chloe started pacing. “I can’t believe it’s all real. Hell, demons, and… we really are going to Hell. Some demon really did try to put me in a coma. This is really no different to a homicide case – just way _freakier._ ” She stopped and looked at Lucifer. “Wait, what just happened? How were you there and then suddenly flying?”

 

“My brother came for a chat. Everything’s fine, he just stole my Plane Teleporters and—”

 

“He _what_?” said Trixie.

 

“Never fear, Beatrice. I’ll get more.” Lucifer took out his phone, dialled, and held it to his ear. He spoke to Trixie while it rang. “I could fly us down, but only one at a time. That would leave one of you undefended in the meantime.”

 

The line connected. “What do you want?” came a voice from the phone.

 

\--00--

 

Four beings materialised on a dark hill, the moon lighting the bushes and trees around them. Fireflies hovered in the air. There was a valley stretching below and on the hill beyond a great soaring black castle rising into the sky, complete with sharp spires.

 

“Welcome to Hell,” said Lucifer.

 

Maze stalked up to him, brown hair curling around her full ensemble of leather. “I can’t believe you lost your Teleporters and had to call me to save your ass. _Again._ ”

 

“You’re my demon. That’s your job.”

 

“True,” said Maze, mouth curling into a smile. “but you’d still be dead without me.”

 

“Of course. Ah, how do you find it, Detective?”

 

“It’s…” Chloe looked like her brain was short-circuiting. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the castle. “ _Beautiful._ You live here?”

 

“When I’m not on holiday.” Lucifer winked. “Our next course of action is to announce our future marriage.”

 

Chloe looked sceptical. “How are you going to do that? You can’t just rock up in front of your demons and say, ‘This is my fiancée!’”

 

\--00--

 

“This is my fiancée!”

 

Chloe face-palmed. They stood in front of Lucifer’s throne, a hoard of demons stretched out before them in the gigantic underground rock-walled chamber. They all had varying skin colours, animal and insect parts, and some appendages Chloe had only seen in her nightmares. Orbs of light floated slowly through the air over the heads of the crowd. At Lucifer’s pronouncement, conversation erupted.

 

“Quiet!” called Lucifer, far too jovially. There was silence. “We will be hosting a ball tonight to celebrate the occasion.”

 

Chloe broke in with a whisper to Lucifer. “A _ball_? In Hell? I’d expect some sort of ritual, or a rave maybe, but a _ball_?”

 

Lucifer whispered back. “Demon balls are nothing like Cinderella, Detective. Trust me.”

 

“How are they different?”

 

Lucifer smirked. “Well for one thing, you get to wear trousers. You’ll find it’s dreadfully hard to stab someone in a dress.”

 

\--00--

 

Chloe threw the wardrobe doors open. She frowned. Dresses. A whole wardrobe full of black dresses. They all looked like the kind of thing Maze would wear – and by that she meant either low on fabric or skin-tight leather. Or both. Maze was entitled to wear whatever she liked, but Chloe couldn’t see herself wearing any of these.

 

Suddenly, the wardrobe shimmered like a mirage, and the interior changed before her eyes, the dresses melting away as shirts, pants, and jackets morphed into existence. Chloe blinked rapidly. They were all very nice clothes. _Expensive_ -looking clothes. Chloe frowned again as a tiny rectangular card, like a business card, appeared in the air with a _pop!_ and fell to the ground. She picked it up. It had two words hand-written on it in curly script.

 

\-------------------------

|   _You’re welcome._ >:)          |

\--------------------------

 

She scrunched the card in her hand, not sure how to feel. It was so… _so_ _Lucifer_.

 

\--00--

 

Trixie strolled through the castle halls. Of the demons she saw, most of them steadfastly ignored her and went on their way. She didn’t mind. The less chance she had of annoying a demon the better. She’d been pushed from her room by the pang in her stomach. After the poison fiasco with Corris, she didn’t trust any meal carried by a demon.

 

She was going to find the kitchen and make her own food. She just hoped they had normal human ingredients.

 

Lucifer had given her a map of the castle, which had taken a while to read considering there were over a hundred floors. She was infinitely glad that Hell had lifts. The map was a book with a page for each floor. She’d torn out the page for Floor 16, which she was currently following. A steel door ahead led to the room labelled “Kitchen” on the map.

 

Trixie cracked open the door. Shattering snarls and yells reached her ears and her heart almost leapt from her chest as two human-like forms barrelled across the floor before her, flipping over each other. They screeched like cats. One of them reared up and slashed long razer-sharp claws at the other. The crowd of demons cheered raucously. The other demon ducked the claws and lunged forward, trying to bite the other with long pointed teeth. Both the fighting demons had cat ears sticking up above their hair. Those claws and teeth awakened some primal urge in her to _run_ , but she couldn’t. She was frozen in fear. The smaller one somehow managed to pin the bigger one down.

 

For a moment, the smaller one took his eyes from the demon pinned beneath him and his eyes met Trixie’s. His sharply-fanged smile fell instantly, replaced by surprise.

 

Corris.

\--00--

 

Trixie slammed the door and _ran_ , cursing herself. Lucifer had _told her_. He’d _told her_ not to trust demons. That they were all monsters on the inside. She couldn’t get the picture of Corris with claws and sharp fangs from her mind.

 

“Wait!” said a voice behind her. Fear surged through her. Suddenly, there was a presence right beside her, a hand grabbing her arm. “Please wait!”

 

Trixie screamed, and Corris let go immediately. “Get away from me!” yelled Trixie, stumbling backwards. She had no doubt she looked terrified. She went for the dagger at her hip.

 

“Please let me explain,” said Corris, “I’m sorry I scared you.”

 

_“Do not come near me!”_ Trixie was panicked.

 

“We weren’t really fighting—” Corris started but was cut off as someone called his name from the kitchen. He turned his head to look at them and Trixie took that as her cue to run again.

 

\--00--

 

When Corris turned his head back, the Princess was gone, disappearing around a corner as fast as possible. He hunched his shoulders, looked at the floor, and flattened back his ears, trying not to cry.

 

\--00--

 

“I must say, Detective, you do look dashing tonight. Are you stealing my fashion sense?” said Lucifer, as Chloe approached him in the grand hall, turning the heads of more than a few demons. The hall was a larger area than the throne room, which was saying something considering the throne room was large enough to host a rave. The main difference was the giant chandelier.

 

Chloe had chosen a three-piece suit and tie from the wardrobe. It fit her perfectly. She would never have worn this back home, but she had no idea of the dress code for a demon ball. Plus, the suit was the least ostentatious thing she could find. Lucifer was similarly attired.

 

She adjusted her cufflinks. “We are here for one thing only, Lucifer, and that is to investigate the demons here about the case. _To_ _gather information_. We can’t afford to be distracted.”

 

Lucifer held up his hands. “Whatever you say, Detective.”

 

Forty-five minutes later, Chloe ducked behind a Grecian column and leant against it.

 

Lucifer appeared. “No luck?”

 

“None at all.” Her questioning had been unsuccessful so far, and by the look on Lucifer’s face, he’d had similar luck. When you overlooked the horns, animal ears, and occasional wings, it wasn’t too dissimilar to an undercover op on a homicide case.

 

The low song thumping through the air came to end, and a classical number began. She had no idea where the music was coming from, but it didn’t matter right now. She couldn’t let herself be distracted.

 

Lucifer spoke. “I suggest we converse more privately, Detective.” He held out a hand. “May I have this dance?”

 

Chloe growled, “ _Lucifer--_ ”

 

“We can speak lower if we’re standing close.”

 

Chloe sighed. “Fine. But this doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Of course, Detective.”

 

Chloe took his hand and Lucifer pulled her gently in and placed a hand on her waist. She panicked and spoke low. “I don’t know how to do this.”

 

“Don’t worry. Just follow my lead.” Lucifer led her onto the dancefloor with the other spinning couples. She tried to follow his lead in time with the music and had sudden flashbacks to the time Lucifer had invited her to his penthouse to slow dance around the living room, complete with fairy lights and fluttering confetti. This was different, but it felt the same. A warm feeling in her chest.

 

She stepped on his toe accidentally. Lucifer chuckled.

 

“Don’t laugh at me,” whispered Chloe mock-offended, as he raised her hand above her head to twirl her around.

 

“Sorry,” whispered Lucifer, pulling her in again.

 

She suddenly remembered why they were there. _Focus._ “Can you think of anyone who’d really want you to return to Hell?”

 

“Only everyone in this room. And everyone outside it, too. Apparently, things went really downhill after I left. A whole realm of demons without a leader. It was chaos.” Lucifer’s mouth quirked up at the side. “Amenadiel was a poor replacement. _Very_ poor. There was a reason he was so insistent about wanting me to return. He doesn’t understand demons. Every demon here probably wanted me back.”

 

“Are you sure that’s all? None of them wanted your place for themselves?”

 

“Only all of them, Detective. That was the problem. Demons are made to war in the wild. None of them could hold onto the power for long. None of them could be content with the leadership. It’s part of their biological being to be in a state of warfare. Unless I’m here, of course. I’m far too scary.”

 

Lucifer twirled her again, and when she came back around, she squinted, trying to see how Lucifer could ever come off as scary. She couldn’t see it. “You’re about as scary as a puppy.”

 

“You would me, Detective.” Chloe thought he was smiling far too widely to be wounded.

 

“I—” Chloe suddenly cut off as the music came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the song. Everyone stopped dancing, including them. Chloe almost tripped over her own feet and would have fallen backwards if Lucifer’s hand on her waist hadn’t steadied her.

 

Trumpets blasted, like a herald announcing a knight.

 

“What’s that?” whispered Chloe.

 

“An arrival, Detective. An important one.”

 

Another demon called from the doorway. “Announcing Finelle, the—”

 

The great double doors banged open on their hinges. “There’s no need for introductions!” called the youth with the mop of black hair that strode through the doorway. “I trust no one here has forgotten me already!” He strode across the dark marble floors and stopped three paces from Lucifer, his eyes scrolling over Chloe like she wasn’t even there.

 

“Finelle,” said Lucifer, with a hint of affection.

 

“Hey, Dad. I’m back.”

 

\--00--

 

Chloe turned to Lucifer incredulously, mouth open. “You didn’t tell me you had a son.”

 

Lucifer shrugged sheepishly. “It never came up. Let’s get the music back, shall we!” He called it into the air, and the music started again. They all moved to the side of the dancefloor and Lucifer turned to Finelle. “It’s good to see you. How was the mission?”

 

Finelle smiled lopsidedly. “Two stingpecker hives fought and accounted for.” He shared his father’s British accent.

 

“I’d expect nothing less. Detective, I’d like you introduce to my son Finelle, the Crown Prince of Hell. Fin, this is Chloe Decker, my—”

 

Finelle’s voice suddenly went cold. “Yes, I know. You’re _fiancée_.” He almost spat out the word. “What’s this about getting married? You didn’t even tell me you had a lover.” Finelle shot Chloe a scathing look. “Well, not a permanent one, anyway. Dad, you can’t do this—”

 

“Hey Lucifer, what’s going on?” Trixie strolled over to them, biting into a jam-centred biscuit from the buffet. She’d obviously had no qualms about the leather ensembles from the wardrobe.

 

Finelle spoke again, with even more loathing. “And this is your _daughter_?” The tone bordered on hatred.

 

Trixie swallowed her mouthful of biscuit and held out her hand. “Trixie.”

 

The Prince curled his lip and looked at Trixie’s outstretched hand like one would a snail they’d accidentally crushed beneath their shoe. He did not take it. “Charmed.”

 

“ _Well well_ ,” said Lucifer amusedly, “I never thought I’d see you so jealous, Finelle.”

 

Finelle bristled. “I am _not_ —”

 

Lucifer’s attention was suddenly diverted as another demon claimed his attention and said something too low for anyone else to hear. Lucifer frowned. “I see.” He turned back to the group. “Terribly sorry, but I’ll have to leave you three alone for a while. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Fin, play nice.”

 

Finelle looked like his blood was boiling. Lucifer left to deal with his business. Finelle simply snarled, and with a snap of his black cloak, turned and disappeared amongst the crowd.

 

\--00--

 

Trixie was immersing herself in the important task of looting the buffet table when Lucifer approached. Her mom was off somewhere continuing the investigation.

 

“Beatrice!”

 

Trixie turned to him, quickly hiding a cream puff behind her back. “I’m on a break.”

 

“I have something for you. And I assure you it’s a lot more exciting than the cream puffs.”

 

Trixie dropped the cream puff on the ground and kicked it backwards under the table. She smiled. “Sure.”

 

“Here.” Lucifer pushed a hard leather pouch in the shape of a crescent-moon into her hand. It was a sheath, and inside it was… She curled her hand around the metal pommel and pulled. With a whisper of steel, Trixie pulled a jet-black curved dagger from the sheath.

 

“Lucifer…” she said incredulously, lost for words.

 

“It’s demon steel. The only metal that can kill supernatural beings. I thought you could do with a second dagger. You might not know how to wield them properly, but with demons, intimidation’s half the battle. The scarier you seem, the less likely they’ll attack you. Running should be a last resort. Demons are tenfold faster than humans. The first thing you so is draw your steel. It’s a rare metal – a frightening metal for demons. If that still doesn’t scare them off, aim for the head, because they don’t have a heart.”

 

Trixie clenched the dagger in her hand. “I understand.” Her voice became lighter. “But who would attack me with you here anyway?”

 

As Trixie’s eyes focused momentarily on the scene behind Lucifer, she saw Finelle at the edge of the crowd. He broke off whispering with another demon with a beetle carapace on his back. His eyes darted from her to the gift in her hand, then to Lucifer’s affectionate smile.

 

“No one, of course,” said Lucifer, “It’s just a precaution.”

 

\--00--

 

It was late. Most of the demons had left, leaving only a scattering around the outside of the room.

 

Trixie stopped by the throne on the dais. (Of course there was a throne in the ballroom – Lucifer just liked to feel important). It was empty as Lucifer was out dealing with business in the hall, or perhaps a different part of the castle. He was so busy with matters of state that he couldn’t even enjoy his own party. No wonder he’d wanted to go on vacation.

 

A voice boomed through the hall, almost rattling the chandelier. “Beatrice Decker!”

 

Trixie jumped and saw Finelle advancing toward her. A few steps from the dais, he drew a long sword from the sheath at his hip and levelled it at her. “Beatrice Decker, I challenge you to a duel!”

 

A few demons looked over in interest, though most no attention. Perhaps duels were common in Hell?

 

Finelle continued. “Under _Infernum Receptum_!” Someone dropped a glass with a shatter. All was silent. All eyes were on them.

 

“Uhh…” said Trixie, “What does that mean?”

 

Finelle looked like she’d spat in his soup. “Are you _daft_? It is a magically binding duel where the loser abides by the winner’s terms. Everybody knows that.”

 

“Right. Okay…”

 

Her mom suddenly stepped up next to her on the dais and opened her mouth to speak.

 

Trixie got in first. “What are the terms?”

 

“Trixie, _no_!” whispered Chloe.

 

Trixie hadn’t forgotten what Lucifer had told her. Don’t run. Don’t look weak. Draw your blades. Easier said than done. She wasn’t ready to draw her blades on the Prince of Hell _just yet_. But she _certainly_ wasn’t going to back down.

 

“The terms are simple. If I win, you leave Hell, _and my father,_ alone. _Forever,” said_ Finelle.

****

Wow, he really _was_ jealous. As if she was anything to be jealous over. Ridiculous. “And what if I refuse? You can’t force me to accept this.”

 

Finelle smiled cruelly, then clicked his fingers. A demon came into the light, dragging a struggling smaller demon by the collar and holding a knife to his throat. Corris looked terrified, cat ears pulled all the way back, almost invisible against his curly hair. His eyes darted everywhere in panic.

 

“Have you ever wondered what happens when a demon dies?” said Finelle.

 

Corris’s eyes fell on hers. Their last meeting passed between them. He was obviously remembering the fear in her eyes. His life was in her hands now. He closed his eyes, as if he was accepting his fate. Accepting that she was not going to save him. Certainly no one else in the room was going to help.

 

Trixie was yelling before she could stop herself. “No!”

 

Corris’s eyes flew open again. He looked like he would have been gaping if not for the knife at his throat.

 

The Prince continued. “Ever wonder if there’s a demon afterlife, or if they just…” Finelle clenched a fist then splayed his fingers wide. “ _Disappear?_ ”

 

“No! Let him go! Please!” She was showing emotion. Showing _weakness_. She was breaking the rules already. No matter what she’d saw, no matter what Lucifer had told her about not trusting demons, Corris was _innocent_. He shouldn’t have to die for _nothing_.

Finelle inspected his blade, running a nonchalant finger along the steel, as if he couldn’t care less. “You can save him. Just accept the _Infernum Receptum_. Your choice of weapon.”

 

Trixie took a breath. It was time to draw her blades. “I—”

 

“I accept!” announced Chloe Decker.

 

“Mom…” Trixie was taken aback.

 

“Get Lucifer,” whispered Chloe to Trixie. “ _Now._ ”

 

Stalling. Her mom was going to stall a pissed off Prince of Hell.

 

Trixie nodded and ran off. She had to move fast.

 

\--00--

 

Chloe couldn’t believe she was doing this. Trixie was about to put herself in danger and she wouldn’t allow it. She was her mother. She would always protect her, no matter what. She just hoped Trixie would find Lucifer in time. With the challenge accepted, the cat demon was set free, quickly rushing off into the darkness.

 

Lucifer’s son shrugged. “Still works for me. You accept the terms?”

 

“I do. However, I get terms too, right?” said Chloe.

 

“I suppose.”

 

“If _I_ win,” said Chloe, “You don’t try to hurt Trixie _ever again_.”

 

Finelle chuckled. “Very well. Choose your weapon.”

 

The wall shimmered, and a rack of weapons materialised on it. Swords, spears, axes, flails, and nunchucks. Chloe wouldn’t know where to start with any of them.

 

She clenched her fists. “I choose none of them.”

 

Finelle grinned. “ _Fantastic._ Makes life easier for me.” He swung his sword in a threating loop.

 

“Wait!” Chloe knew she sounded almost panicked.  _Where was Lucifer?_ “You know Lucifer won’t like this.” She had to keep him talking. She didn’t want to fight Lucifer’s son.

 

Finelle barked derisively with laughter. “You actually think he cares about you? How quaint. You’re just a minor distraction, like all the others. Even with this marriage bullshit. He won’t miss you. There are plenty of demons in Hell.”

 

Wait… _He thought she was a demon_. Of course, why would he think otherwise? There were demons in the room that looked human.

 

“ _I_ am the one he cares about most. And I will _not_ allow myself to be replaced!” yelled Finelle.

 

Someone yelled, “ _Infernum Receptum_! Begin!”

 

Chloe cursed internally. Finelle ran toward her, pulled his sword back to swing. His face melted away momentarily, eyes lengthening to burning red slits, maw elongating and opening to show giant spiked teeth.

 

Chloe’s instincts kicked in. She was a homicide detective. When someone ran at you to attack, there was only one thing to do. In a blur, Chloe slid the gun from her holster, and shot the Prince of Hell point-blank in the chest.

 

Finelle’s face returned to normal as he collapsed to the floor and screamed.

 

The world shook for a second, Chloe not quite believing what had happened.

 

“Detective!” yelled Lucifer. He rushed around the huge doorway and crossed the distance between them in a black trail of smoke, appearing instantly by her side. He looked her up and down. “ _Are you hurt?”_

 

Chloe was shaking a little. “Yes, I’m fine. But Finelle…”

 

Lucifer turned cold eyes to the form on the floor, who was bleeding and gasping. “Dad…” whimpered Finelle, “Help.”

 

Lucifer sighed, frowned, and raised his hand over his son. A metal bullet flew from the wound into Lucifer’s hand. The wound healed instantly. “I filled your gun with bullets made of demon steel. Normal bullets would hardly scratch,” said Lucifer to Chloe. The Prince propped himself on one arm.

 

“Mazikeen!” yelled Lucifer. Maze appeared beside Lucifer. “You let this happen?”

 

Maze shrugged. “Decker had it under control.”

 

Lucifer gestured to his son on the ground. “You call this under control?”

 

Maze crossed her arms. “But _is_ he dead? This isn’t the first time the Prince has gotten himself in hot water. It’s his own fault. I’m not his babysitter.”

 

Lucifer sighed. “You are correct.” He turned to his son. “Get up,” said Lucifer, cold and dark.

 

Finelle just stared into the marble floor.

 

“I said, _Get up_ ,” growled Lucifer.

 

Finelle stood, but he didn’t look his father in the eye.

 

“Of all the demons I’d thought would threaten her, you were not even _on_ the list. What could have possibly overtaken you? _How dare you?_ ”

 

Finelle looked angry again. He looked Lucifer straight in the eye. “I am your son! Why would you bring _them_ here? Am I not good enough for you?”

 

“You are acting like a _spoiled brat_. They are not replacing you.”

 

“ _Yes, they are._ ”

 

“You will _not try to hurt them again_.” Lucifer’s voice was deep. All the other demons had backed up to the shadows at the edges of the room. “You will remain under house arrest until further notice. And if I hear you’ve so much as spoken about fighting them again, there will be dire consequences.”  


“ _Seriously?_ You’re _grounding_ me? Over a duel?”

 

“Would you care to test me further?”

 

Finelle looked away. “Fine. Whatever.” He turned around and knocked past Trixie’s shoulder hard, though there was plenty of room to walk around. He spoke so quietly she almost thought she’d imagined it. “Watch your back.”

 

It occurred to her they might have just discovered their first suspect for the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trixie stood before a pair of gigantic dark doors, runes carved into the hardwood. She pushed one open a crack, then slipped in silently.

The suite beyond was lavish and spacious, furniture upholstered in black and gold brocade. A low crackling fireplace dominated one wall, the mantelpiece and side tables adorned with jars of animal parts floating in liquid. Maybe not all animal. Opposite the fireplace was a wall-length bar. Why anyone needed a bar that long was beyond her. It was as if the place was used to hold raving parties. Perhaps it was. It was certainly big enough. Sitting at the bar was a dark human shape. Finelle poured himself a shot glass of purple liquid.

Trixie walked toward him. Her shoes made noise on the floor.

“Who dares disturb—” Finelle turned to see her. “Oh—it’s _you_.” He turned back to his glass, obviously dismissing her presence as entirely nonthreatening. “Come to gloat?” He downed the shot.

“Okay, I know you hate me, but I have a proposition for you.”

Finelle poured himself another shot. “I don’t make deals with peasants. And especially not the _spawn_ of demon peasants. Now get out of my room.”

 _Peasant?_ Trixie was fuming. “Don’t call me a peasant!”

“If your mother was aristocracy, I would know of her. But I don’t. _Therefore…”_ Finelle propped his arm on the bar and rested his chin on his fist. “You are a peasant. I so wish I could exercise my right to exterminate you right now like the vermin you are. Unfortunately, your mother’s condition in the _Infernum Receptum_ leaves me bereft of that option. Congratulations. You’ve won. Why don’t you gloat now and get it over with? That’s what I would do.”

She would not gloat. “What do you mean—‘ _exercise your right’_? No one has the right to kill someone else.”

Finelle laughed, infuriating her more. “Have you not lived in Hell at all? Of course higher ranked demons may vanquish peasants. That’s been a rule since before I was born.”

No wonder Corris had been so afraid around her, around everyone. She couldn’t imagine constantly living in that kind of fear. “Lucifer allows that?”

Finelle swirled his drink. “Well, he doesn’t exactly _approve_ , but Dad can’t know everything that goes on all the time, now can he?” He was snarling a little now. “Now will you _get lost_? You’re ruining my moping.”

“Look, I need to question you. If you cooperate, we both get what we want. I can solve my mystery, and both me and my mom can leave Hell forever.”

Finelle looked up, a little frown forming. “I’m listening.”

Deep breath. “Well, I guess you should know I’m human.” She remembered she was playing Lucifer’s daughter. “Half-human.”

The Prince clutched his glass so tightly it exploded in a shatter of glass on the bar top, purple liquid running across the wood. “ _No._ No, Dad would not, under any circumstances, have offspring with one of _those_. No way in fiery Hell! Or the Mortal Plane either!” He frowned. “Actually, that explains a lot. That’s why you’re such an ignoramus about basic concepts.” Then he smiled. Trixie did not like that smile. “Oh this is _wonderful news…_ ”

“I don’t care about your evil schemes. All I want is to find whoever put my mom in a coma. You seem to sufficiently hate us. How do I know it wasn’t you?” She recapped what had happened.

Finelle scoffed. “I knew not of your existence before this morning. Plus, ten years ago, you say? You must have a high opinion of me to think I was ruining your life at the age of nine.”

Wait. “You’re _nineteen_?”

“I’m not some centuries-old demon yet. Give me some credit.”

She wondered if she should tell Finelle that on Earth, his type was known as a rebellious emo teenager. She glimpsed one of his fangs and thought better of it.

Finelle continued. “Now what exactly do you need for this investigation of yours? I’ll do whatever I can to solve it quickly. I do so love the notion of forever. You mortals throw it around so easily. Leaving Hell forever. Now _that’s_ a bargain.” He leaned back against the bar stool. “So how was your mother sleeped? Poison?”

“A spell. Lucifer said it was called an Eros Binder.”

“Oh yes, the sleeping prank spell. I’ve used it before but I’m not an expert on how these things work,” said Finelle.

“How do you use something but not know how it works?” Trixie asked sharply.

Finelle rose from the chair. “What—do you know exactly how your human cars work on the inside? What about your human telephones? Magic’s just a tool. A very complicated one. You’ll need an expert. And luckily for you, I know one well. Come on.” He walked toward the door.

Trixie hurried after. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to pay a visit to the Palace Librarian.”

 

\--00--

 

The Royal Library looked more like a dungeon. A gigantic dungeon filled with bookshelves. Trixie was beginning to wonder if everywhere in Hell looked like a dungeon. A cauldron of green liquid bubbled in a corner. They approached a desk and Finelle shook a tiny silver bell. A strip of paper fluttered down to the desk from somewhere in the ceiling.

_Out to lunch. Will return in an hour. Not currently taking questions._

“Gertruda!” yelled Finelle, “I need you now!”

After a second, another piece of paper fluttered.

_Especially not from petulant princes._

“Hag!” called Finelle, “Fine! What will make you come here?”

The next strip read, _What word becomes shorter when you add two letters to it?_

Finelle looked like he was about to explode and mumbled something under his breath about old crones and riddles. He shoved the strip of paper into Trixie’s hand. “Here. Solve this. I’m going to look for a book.” He stalked off.

Trixie examined the question for a minute. The answer was _short_. She went to find Finelle, and… _well_ , going to find a _book_ indeed. She ducked down behind a row of thick encyclopedias about the history of the Loch Ness Monster. Finelle was on the other side, talking to a girl of about his age. His demeanor had totally changed. He was laughing openly, different to the mocking laughs he’d given her. His eyes were soft. Trixie snuck around the end of the bookcase and began to walk directly toward them. Neither noticed her as the girl raised herself to the tips of her toes to kiss Finelle on the mouth.

Disgusting. “Short,” said Trixie, “The answer is ‘short.’”

The two jumped away from each other. A bell tinkled as someone entered the library. Finelle looked disgruntled but leaned in and kissed the girl on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon, Nastya.”

“Just do not come back covered in horse dung _again_ ,” said the girl – Nastya – in a Russian accent.

“That was _one_ time!”

“You stunk for three veeks!  No dung!”

“Okay, okay!” Finelle smiled again, and turned and walked past Trixie, shoving her shoulder a little.

On their way back to the counter, Trixie said lightly, “She can do better.”

Finelle opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the stout old woman behind the table. She had a frizz of white hair around her head, and also spoke in a Russian accent. “Vhy have you come, prince? I have no more vet vipes.” Perhaps the old woman and the girl were related. It was highly likely.

Finelle seemed to ignore her comment about wet wipes. “I need you to tell us about Eros Binders. We need to know how you would find the demon who casted one.”

“Ah,” said the old woman, settling back in her chair, “And here Gertruda zought he had come to see her. But no, he just vants to know about a pranking spell. Ze young children zese days, no manners—”

“Gertruda,” said Finelle through gritted teeth, “ _Please._ Will you help us?”

Gertruda sighed. “Yes, yes, okay. Do you know all ze beings zat vere zere vhen it vas cast?”

“There was no one else,” said Trixie, “Just me and Lucifer. But he didn’t do it.”

“Zere must have been someone else. Hiding perhaps? Ze caster must be able to see ze victim to cast ze spell.”

Finelle spoke to Trixie. “Are you absolutely sure there was no one else?”

Trixie frowned.

“Is there some way we can check?” asked Finelle.

Trixie gasped. “The security cameras!” She looked pointedly at Finelle.

“ _Oh no_ , you are _not_ dragging me up to your den of mortal filth!”

 

\--00--

 

“I cannot _believe_  we are at your den of mortal filth,” said Finelle. Keep moping, she couldn’t care less. She dropped into the computer chair and clicked the icon on the desktop that looked like a little camera.  “You’re wasting your time. No demon would allow themselves to be caught on a human’s camera. And if they were, they’d destroy the evidence.”

A message flashed across the screen.

_All footage deleted on 11 December._

It was the 12th of December. Trixie really wanted to throw something. Hard. At a wall. Or at Finelle’s smug-looking face.

“Shut up!” said Trixie as she pushed past Finelle into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As she emptyed cheese sticks into her bag, trying to think of a counter-plan, she could hear rustling as Finelle poked around her house.

“Mortal!” yelled Finelle.

Trixie closed the fridge door, but she couldn’t see Finelle anywhere. “Come out, dung-boy! This isn’t funny!” When all continued in silence, she began to panic. “Finelle, come on—” Hands gripped her shoulders. There was no one behind her. It was the most creepy and disconcerting thing she’d ever experience. She spun and kicked hard. It connected with flesh that _wasn’t there_ , and Finelle materialised before her with a deep mocking laugh, not the slightest bit phased.

Trixie felt anger rise red hot inside her. “ _You!_ ” She lost her train of thought as she saw the watch on his wrist. It had little blinking lights and wires spiraling out of it. “Hey, that’s mine! Well, it’s actually the neighbors’ kids’, I think. They used to accidentally leave their toys in our yard all the time. I never returned it.”

Finelle quirked an eyebrow. “Are your neighbors demons? Because this is an _indespectus_. Something at makes you invisible. It’s made with ground-up demon feathers.”

She felt her brows furrow. “I… Whose else’s could it be?”

A light began to dawn in her chest, along with a healthy dose of incredulity.

“When did you find this?” asked Finelle.

“About a week after the accident…” They looked at each other. A watch that turns you invisible, from Hell, dropped in the yard around the time of the accident.

Finelle said, “It didn’t belong to the neighbors.”

 

\--00--

 

Chloe sat on Lucifer’s lounge chair, flipping through a thick tome labelled _Spells and their Origins._ Lucifer was pacing. Apparently, it helped him think.

“Anything yet, Detective?”

“Not since a minute ago.”

A folded piece of paper was slid forcefully under the door, flipping over itself before sliding to rest at Lucifer’s feet. He picked it up. “Oh dear, what do we have here? Another love letter? Detective, you shouldn’t have.”

“You wish. Just open it,” said Chloe.

Lucifer opened it, and the smile drained off his face. Chloe got up and looked. In curly handwriting:

_If the human woman and offspring are not removed from Hell and contact severed by midnight, they shall not live to see another sunrise._

“It’s the culprit,” said Chloe, “It has to be. Us coming here pissed someone off.”

“You don’t seem phased.”

“I’m a cop,” said Chloe, “I get death threats all the time. This one’s just a little freakier. We’re going to find them, Lucifer. No one’s going to kill me.”

“You’re right. I won’t let that happen, Detective. You have my word.”

 

\--00--

 

They had to get the watch to Lucifer. He would know how to find its owner. Finelle spirited himself and Trixie back to Hell. They touched down in a giant shadowy corridor of Hell’s palace, burning wall sconces lighting the rich red rugs. Finelle was sighing with relief, running a hand through his mop of black hair.

“Has anyone ever told you how insufferably _bright_ your human plane is? I pity you mortals.”

“Has anyone ever told _you_ how much of a crybaby you are?” said Trixie, “You were raised in the darkness. The sun is normal for us.”

“I swear, mortal, if I ever get out of that deal with your mother, I would teach you to whom you speak.”

Trixie stuck out a finger at him. “Don’t you try to intimidate _me!_ I’m not scared of you. You’re just like an annoying big brother, thinking you’re so much better than me.”

“I _am_ better than you,” said Finelle matter-of-factly.

Trixie held her hands close to her chest and felt them balling into fists. Suddenly, the hall seemed to grow darker. The fangs in Finelle’s mouth glinted.

“Be careful,” said Finelle, “You wouldn’t want to get hurt…”

The silence stretched. He was incorrigible. She wanted to hit him. She knew that in Hell, if you showed weakness, you might die. She felt the heavy reassuring weight of her demon steel daggers at her hips. She wouldn’t use them unless necessary, but she was going to hit him. Trixie pulled back her arm to swing.

Finelle’s muscles tensed.

A door banged open on its hinges, and a girl ran into the hallway, skidding around the doorframe in her haste.

“ _Myshonak!_ ” It was Nastya, Finelle’s… girlfriend, she supposed. Nastya was addressing Finelle. Trixie had no idea what _myshonak_ meant. Nastya was breathing hard, as if she’d ran all the way there. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, a page ripped from a book, and shoved it into Finelle’s hand. “ _Babushka_ said to give you zis. It is about ze cantrip spell you vere asking about.” Nastya spoke almost frantically. “Zis spell has a time limit. Once ze victim is voken up, zey have two days.”

Finelle was reading the page as she spoke.

“If ze spell is not removed by ze caster, then at midnight on ze second day, ze spell will activate its backup mechanism. It’s instant and unstoppable.”

Trixie guessed this wasn’t going to be good. Trust spells from Hell designed for pranks to have a secret backup clause.

Midnight was in three hours.

“The backup mechanism,” said Trixie, “What’s that?”

Finelle looked up from the piece of paper and answered. “The kill switch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello everyone!!  
> Google informs me that myshonak is a Russian term of endearment, literally meaning "mouseling".  
> Thank you all so much for your patience and for all your lovely comments and kudos! I couldn't do this without you.
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood and I sincerely appreciate all of them! Please feel free! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face returns. Midnight means certain death. The clock ticks ever closer. The culprit is revealed.

“Dad!” yelled Finelle, bashing open the door, causing it to crash back on its hinges. Chloe jumped back on the sitting room couch, book clattering to the floor. Lucifer was surprised at the sound, evident through the slight lift of his eyebrows.

“Finelle,” said Lucifer, then saw Trixie behind him. “Beatrice. What’s happened?”

Finelle explained quickly, handing the watch to Lucifer.

“Excellent work. Or it will be, if we can use it to track the culprit,” said Lucifer. Possibilities started to run through his mind.

Chloe stood up and frowned at it. “If only we could take it to Forensics.”

Lucifer blinked at her. “Detective, you’re a genius.”

“Uh—I am?”

“Of course, we need someone who can analyse DNA. And what good news for us…” Lucifer smiled. “we know just the forensic scientist.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in understanding. “You know, that might actually work. Ella’s got us out of plenty of cold cases.”

“Of course it’ll work, Detective. Miss Lopez is the best of the best. Has she ever steered us wrong before?”

“Well, there was that time in Michigan—” started Chloe.

“Irrelevant, Detective! Let’s move, shall we? But first…” Lucifer turned to Finelle. “I don’t suppose there’s anything I can say to stop you from coming?”

Finelle lifted his chin. “Absolutely not. We’re going with you.” Trixie nodded in agreement.

-0-

Trixie was going to go no matter what Lucifer said. The stupid-ass.

Lucifer sighed. “I thought you might say that.” His eyes burned. “But the mortal plane is dangerous, especially for Beatrice, _especially now_. The culprit sent a threat earlier. I might not be able to protect all of you at once from all directions. I mean…” He scoffed. “I _could_ , of course, but the odds of success dwindle drastically. You’ll be safe here, no one will reach you.”

“No!” said Trixie, looking to her mom. She would not be left behind as the hours ticked by. “Mom…”

Chloe shook her head. “Lucifer’s right. I don’t want you getting hurt, or worse. I’ve already missed so much of your life. I can’t lose you now.”

Trixie felt herself burning up in indignation. “But—”

“Mazikeen, Finelle, protect Beatrice,” said Lucifer. (Trixie jumped as Maze suddenly appeared beside her, nodding.) Lucifer held out his hand to Chloe. “Let’s go, Detective.”

“Hang on—” started Finelle angrily.

Chloe took the hand. With the sound of an umbrella opening that Trixie was quickly coming to associate with Lucifer’s wings, the feathered appendages were sweeping to life on his back. Lucifer pulled a coin from his suit pocket and threw it in the air.

“No!” Trixie.

“Wait!” Finelle.

There was a giant crack like a stone column breaking in two. Suddenly, Lucifer and Chloe were gone. Trixie spun toward the door. The doorway vanished, leaving flat wall in its wake. Finelle lunged toward the window, only to slam into wall as the window disappeared. Trixie felt her whole face heat up. They were trapped in the sitting room. She clenched her fists and yelled into the empty air.

“Asshole!”

-0-

They had only two hours left until midnight.

Pushing worries for Trixie to the back of her mind, Chloe released Lucifer’s hand as they touched down in a dim apartment. A single lamp cast light and shadow across the walls, revealing framed posters of Lord of the Rings, and a gigantic bookcase overflowing with books, DVDs, and action figures.

Chloe cast her eyes to the other side of the room – a couch and TV. She frowned. “Where are we? I thought we were going to the LAPD.”

“It’s nearing midnight, Detective. They’ll all be at home, probably lamenting about going to work again tomorrow.”

“But you said we were going to see Ella.” It dawned on her. “ _Lucifer!_ ” she hissed, “Tell me we didn’t break into Ella’s apartment.”

“Of course not, Detective.” He winked. “We didn’t _break_ anything. It’s less breaking and entering, and more just… _entering_. It’s perfectly legal to enter.” Lucifer started to head toward a door near the bookshelf.

“No, it’s not!” Chloe whisper-yelled, “On so many levels—”

“Shh!” Lucifer cut her off with a light hand over her mouth, and whispered, “You’ll wake our dear Miss Lopez.” A light snore sounded from the other side of the door.

Chloe swatted his hand away and whispered, “Have you heard of _knocking_? On the _front door_?”

Lucifer already had the bedroom door halfway open when he looked back at Chloe with surprise. He blinked. “Hindsight, Detective… is a wonderful thing.”

“You’re an idiot,” muttered Chloe as they entered the room. Great. Now she felt like some serial killer or crazy stalker. They neared the dark mound on the bed.

“Miss Lopez. Do you have a minute?”

No answer.

“Miss Lopez?”

Nothing.

Chloe moved closer. “Ella, it’s Chloe, we need your help—” She stopped, realising the human-shaped pile of blankets on the bed wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing. Stepping closer, she grabbed the blankets and ripped them back. The moonlight streaming through the window revealed a long body pillow, the case printed with a picture of a cartoon man with colourful hair splayed in a seductive pose. “What the—” said Chloe.

Lucifer peered over her shoulder and his face split into a huge grin. “It must be said: Miss Lopez has excellent taste in _dakimakura_.”

Chloe looked at him flabbergasted, wondering what _dakimakura_ meant, and coming to the conclusion that it was something weird that Lucifer knew about it, and thus it was not something _she_ wanted to know about. She opened her mouth to speak—

“AHHHHH!!!” There was a _CRASH_ from behind, and Chloe swung around to a closet door busting open and a dark human form rushing out toward her and swinging a long fluorescent blue pole at her head. Instincts kicking in, she ducked quickly, the weapon whooshing over her head. Lucifer lunged for the lamp on the bedside table as a blow caught Chloe in the shoulder.

The lamp clicked on.

Ella stood before her wearing long-sleeved flannel pyjamas with little pictures of R2-D2 scattered all over, holding a blue plastic lightsaber above her head and breathing hard. “I warn you! I grew up in Detroit with five brothers! I will not hesitate to…” Ella blinked. “ _Chloe?_ ” Her eyes widened. “Oh my gosh!” Suddenly, Chloe found herself enveloped in a hug, the lightsaber dropping to the floor. “ _When did you wake up?_ We were all so worried about you.” She broke the hug and took in Chloe’s face. “Dayum, girl, you look like you haven’t aged a day. You’ve gotta tell me your secret. Unless your secret is spontaneous coma—in which case…” Ella waved her hand. “Nevermind. What are you doing here?” Her eyes moved. “And with Lucifer!”

“Good evening, Miss Lopez. I see you haven’t changed a bit, even after all these years. You’ll have to regale me with your latest exploits. Stolen any cars recently?”

“Lucifer!” admonished Chloe.

“Oh come now, Detective. Don’t tell me you haven’t ever felt the urge. I find it can be quite the adrenaline rush.”

“No offense, Lucifer, but I _really_ don’t want to know. Ella, we were wondering if you could help us with something?” Chloe explained the situation, dodging around the parts about demons and the Underworld, and handed over the watch inside a plastic zip-lock bag.

Ella took it. “You guys are lucky I still work at the LAPD. Of course I’ll help, but we’ll need to head to the lab.” She put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ll solve this case. And if I happen to be there when we find them…” Ella winked. “Let’s just say, they better be ready to fight. Detroit alley-style.”

-0-

The LAPD had hardly changed in ten years, and Chloe found herself tracing familiar steps to the forensics lab. Ella, now in a T-shirt and jeans, pressed a key card to the wall scanner and the automatic doors clicked twice and slid open. They entered the lab, and Ella flipped the light switch. She set about unpacking equipment.

Chloe glanced at the wall clock. 11pm. One hour until midnight. Until the curse would shut down her body, killing her instantly. Shooting glances at the clock every few minutes, she tried to relax.

Ella scraped dirt off the watch with a scalpel and pushed the dirt-covered slide under the microscope. Examining it, she frowned. Then she was unpacking vials of liquid, pouring them into eyedroppers and squirting drops onto parts of the watch. Chunky eye goggles obscured her eyes from view.

Lucifer seemed to have gotten bored and was rummaging through a cupboard labelled _Dangerous Chemicals_ , every now and then saying “ _Ooh!_ ” or “That _is_ interesting!” and other things that made it clear he was, as ever, _not_ taking things seriously.

Every so often, Ella scribbled something in a notebook. She was picking apart the watch with a set of tiny screwdrivers, running tests on the components.

Chloe sat in a chair, crossed her arms, and said, “Lucifer would you _please_ be serious.”

“I am being very serious, Detective.” Lucifer turned, holding a vial labelled in big red letters: _TOXIC. DO NOT TOUCH_. “The most we can do right now is allow Miss Lopez to work, which I am not in any way obstructing.” Well, he _was_ correct. Ella was typing frantically into a laptop, completely ignoring them. Chloe couldn’t help but wonder if Lucifer’s supposed calm and nonchalance was just a cover because he was totally freaking out.

Chloe glanced at the clock again. 11:50pm. She was starting to feel lightheaded, like the room was spinning a little. She took a deep breath, and it seemed to settle.

“Okay!” said Ella from behind the laptop, pushing her goggles up onto her forehead, “Come over here!”

They went, Lucifer putting back the chemicals. The laptop showed a loading screen.

Ella said, “So first, that thing, whatever it is, is totally freakin’ weird. I’ve never seen anything like it – in fact it seems almost _alien_. The tech doesn’t work in any way I can understand. But that’s beside the point. It’s been a while since it was at the crime scene, and it’s changed hands since then, which doesn’t give us much to go on. But I did find fingerprints. I’ve already filtered yours, Lucifer’s and Trixie’s out of the search, and if anyone else has touched it, the computer will know.”

Chloe’s stomach sunk. “Oh, Ella. I’m sorry, I meant to tell you. Whoever owned that watch – their fingerprints won’t be in the Database.”

Ella frowned, just as the computer made a loud _PING!_

_Search Complete. 1 Match(s) Found._

Ella raised an eyebrow. “You were saying?”

The screen changed.

_Loading._

Whoever’s name was about to appear was the culprit – the one who had caused all this pain, deceived them all, manipulated their lives, and forced Trixie to grow up without a mother. All to get Lucifer to return to Hell.

Chloe’s fist clenched, and she glanced at the clock, feeling her head spin again. 11:55pm.

When she looked at the laptop again, her vision blurred. But then like a wave crashing over her, it didn’t matter, because suddenly she knew exactly who’s name was about to appear. There was only one demon in the LAPD Database.

Her vision cleared.

_Mazikeen Smith._

-0-

_If the human woman and offspring are not removed from Hell and contact severed by midnight, they shall not live to see another sunrise._

That was what the note had said. The curse might automatically kill her at midnight, but that threat constituted Trixie being murdered separately. Midnight. Five minutes.

Maze was going to kill Trixie.

Maze was _with_ Trixie. Right. Now. In a room without doors.

-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up!  
> The next chapter will be the climax/ final confrontation/ thrilling conclusion.
> 
> After that, if I have enough interest, I will have Finelle open up and tell the story of his past, how he came to be the way he is, and have a remnant from his past come back to haunt him. Would anyone be interested?
> 
> (Also, I'm sure y'all have many questions about Maze and why and how, but trust me, all will be revealed in the next chapter) ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me throughout my ridiculous update schedule.  
> Comments are my bread and butter and make me exceedingly happy. :)


End file.
